


糖

by GhastlyDream



Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 1.6八代让叶生日快乐！架空，涉及一点点秋组献给我在FLOWERS里最爱的角色，本文和生日没什么关系，特意在今天写完并发表更多是为了纪念，也算是生贺吧
Relationships: Komikado Nerine/Yatsushiro Yuzuriha
Kudos: 3





	糖

**Author's Note:**

> 1.6八代让叶生日快乐！  
> 架空，涉及一点点秋组  
> 献给我在FLOWERS里最爱的角色，本文和生日没什么关系，特意在今天写完并发表更多是为了纪念，也算是生贺吧

《糖》

糖块被温热柔软的口腔含得只剩薄薄一片，锋利冷硬如刀刃的边缘割破舌尖，血腥味迅速滋生，与糖果残余的甘甜混合成一种奇异的铁锈味。八代让叶让糖果连同唾沫一起被自己吞咽下去，即使如此，舌尖还是有如针刺一般散发着又凉又辣的疼痛，好像那上方覆盖着一片薄荷的叶子似的。在她的少女时代，这种轻微然而难以忽视的疼痛一直存在，即使远远说不上严重，然而那渗出的小滴血珠仍然毫无疑问是她鲜红的血液。  
多年过去，八代让叶已经差不多坦然地接受了自己并不可爱的事实。走出校园后她以为自己能够重塑形象，然而公司里的女职员们用于称赞她的词语仍然以“帅气”为主，男上司也称她能干得“像个男人”。她只能苦笑，笑到后来，那浮现在脸上的笑容已经如同别的笑一样真挚了。不过，偶尔她还是会想在无人认识自己的地方好好释放一下自我，就比如现在。  
今天是她来这里旅游的第二天，天空钴蓝如同一碧万顷的大海，阳光很好，宛似切开的欧泊石间折射出的绚烂光芒。她坐在电车上，手里玩着一颗还未拆开的糖果，廉价的糖纸却在浅金的光线中呈现出一种梦幻的颜色，仿佛溶化了一弯彩虹似的。她打量着半透明的糖纸，猜测着被它包裹的硬糖是茉莉味还是玫瑰味。这种花香味的糖果向来是中看不中吃，可是她就是喜欢这种无用的事物。她并不是他人眼里奉行实用主义的干练女性。  
她犹豫着要不要再吃一颗糖，舌尖上蔓延的凉咝咝的疼打消了这个念头。在她终于将糖果塞回包里的那一刻，电车也恰好到了她要下车的那一站。于是，她走出车厢。

今天的八代让叶扎着编成麻花辫的低垂在肩上的双马尾，穿着被称为“英伦风”的棕褐色方格连衣裙，没有化妆，仅仅薄涂了一下水蜜桃色的口红。这是平日里的她绝对不敢尝试的打扮，但既然来了别的城市，她自然不介意大胆一些。她多少清楚自己高挑的身材与棱角分明的五官与这样可爱的穿搭格格不入，也明白这或许会引人侧目，但她选择不去在意。平时她总是活在他人的目光里，今天她决定无视那些。  
根据手机上的导航，她很快来到了目的地。草莓园的空气中溢散着湿润泥土的芬芳、油绿草叶的微微辛辣与澄红果实的甜香，她端着盘子，摘下一只又一只硕长的草莓。她剥下叶蒂，沾上炼奶，细细咀嚼柔腻的草莓。吃了几个之后她选择不再沾炼奶而是直接吃。少了炼奶，草莓的酸涩直冲她的喉咙，她却毫不介意。她喜欢品尝食物原本的味道，就好像她虽然不擅长应对苦涩的东西，却还是坚持喝不加糖不加奶的咖啡。  
或许是微风拂过脸颊的触感太过惬意，八代让叶竟想：如果“她”也能来吃草莓就好了。

八代让叶已经很久没有想起“她”了。  
平心而论，八代让叶在学生时代一直是受人欢迎的那一个，许多男生愿意同她做朋友，也有过几个女生向她递情书。当然，八代让叶认为她们的眼神太过清澈，显然是从未感受过爱的沉重的那类人。其实八代让叶自己也没有谈过恋爱，但她觉得自己还是懂那么一点爱的苦痛的。  
她是个女同性恋。  
青春期的女孩们会将对同性的倾慕误以为是爱情，或者将同性恋视作一种流行，其实她们从未考虑过同性恋的现实意义。八代让叶与她们不同。她足够聪明，知道自己是个会对同性产生真正的爱欲的人，女性美好的肉体会在她的梦中反反复复地出现，在她眼里，女同性恋与中学女生们眼中的“纯洁无暇”完全不是一回事。  
只是，她始终没有遇到过让她想要与之细水长流的女性。她认为自己并不是眼光太高，而是她周围的女性都不够细腻，不足以贴近她的内心。相对的，她从很久以前起就开始幻想一位女性。在她的想象中，这位女性会包容她所有的丑陋卑微与苦痛，在“她”面前，八代让叶可以不用那么爽朗、那么帅气、那么坚强。  
她想象自己在图书馆读书时“她”坐在自己对面，轻声细语地与自己讨论书中的思想；她想象自己给金鱼喂食时“她”站在自己身旁，与自己猜测艳红色和桔黄色的鱼儿哪一条梭动得更快；她想象自己在床上黯然神伤甚至低声啜泣时“她”躺在自己身侧，将自己默默拥入怀中。“她”是学校温室里猩红色花朵散发出的馥郁，是焦糖黄油可丽饼在八代让叶唇齿间游荡的甜蜜，是初夏的溪水从指隙间流过的温凉。“她”活在雨天坑洼积蓄的污水里，活在商场女洗手间的芳香剂里，活在夜间小巷腌臜的角落里，也活在裹挟季节温度的微风里。“她”是八代让叶生命里不为人知的那部分，是她面色如常咽下去的所有喜悦与唏嘘。

不过，走出校园、进入职场后，她便开始淡忘自己臆想出来的女性影子，即使后者曾那么真实地存在于她的生活中。一开始，八代让叶不再想象自己被“她”安慰、鼓励和认同，而是仅仅想象身边发生好笑的事或是在网络上看到一些笑料时能和“她”一起笑，到后来，她连与“她”一起开怀大笑都很少去想了。她似乎不再需要“她”的陪伴。她想自己丧失了一部分爱的能力，所以才会变得这么残酷。  
她也淡忘了她曾经最热衷于构想的那个场景。  
八代让叶曾经乐于想象她们的初遇，她想她们会在白昼与夜晚的交界处相逢，温柔缱绻的暮色将她们缠绕，将树叶抚弄得飒飒作响的风儿同时也亲吻着她们的脸颊。“她”的长发会被夕阳的余晖浸得蜂蜜一般金黄，双眼则有如倒映着逐渐深邃的天空。“她”会微笑着向八代让叶搭话，她则会掏出一颗糖，问“她”要不要吃。  
在八代让叶构想的场景中，最初她身着初中制服，后来变成了高中制服，再后来则是白衬衫与西服裙。换言之，对这一场景的想象贯穿了她的大半青春和小半人生。而如今，随着时间的流逝，她幻想中的身影渐渐融化于深沉的黄昏中。

离开草莓园后，她决定步行去五公里以外的寺庙。  
她啜吸着一杯抹茶拿铁，茶香糅在稍嫌甜腻的味道里，在她的鼻腔中弥漫。一路上，风轻轻地扬起她银蓝的发丝，春末的温暖让她的身体沁出了一层薄薄的汗水，但并不会令她不适。此时此刻，她感觉相当不错，但随即她意识到，一般自己有这种感受时，接下来很快就会发生坏事。  
她似乎永远不能纯粹地体验快乐，即使是在她最开心的时候，都会有一些事情让她的内心蒙上一层阴翳。即使无事发生，她也会想起自己过去的种种遭遇，并为此郁塞不已。有时她会非常渴望达到那种“在狂醉中忘却苦痛”的状态，然而八代让叶是个过于理性的人，或许终其一生，她都与醺醉无缘。  
是的。八代让叶不得不承认，归根结底，她是一个比寻常女性更加理智、更加冷酷也更加中性化的人，至少从传统意义上说是这样的。然而与此同时，她也是个热衷于甜美可爱的事物的女性，在这点上她与寻常女性无异。并且，她甚至比她们更为细腻敏感，更能感受到种种不一样的情绪。她已经受够了被视作是一个男性化的女性。  
或许是想起不快的事转移了她的注意力，等她回过神来时，纸杯已经从手中滑落，掉在沥青路面上，绿色的液体洇出一片不规则的几何形状。她无可奈何，只能在心中对环卫工人说声抱歉。她失落地想，她似乎每隔一段时间就不得不直面自己的愚蠢。

走了大概三公里，细雨忽然从天而降，她发现自己居然难得忘记带伞，便只能尽量选择在屋檐下前行。即使如此，她还是不可避免地稍微被淋湿了。  
果然，只有坏事是总会发生的。她想。  
她的预感是对的——当她来到目的地时，发现寺庙今天不对外开放。  
她茫然地想，难得出来旅游一次，为什么自己非得遭受这样的事不可？有那么一瞬间，她甚至想要流泪，但就像过去大部分时候一样，她忍住了。最后，她选择去附近的商场待一会儿。

她去香水店逛了逛。店员给她推荐了几款香水，分别是红茶香、朗姆酒香和雪松香，却对最畅销的铃兰香绝口不提，想来是觉得八代让叶不适合甜腻的香水。她不禁想，难道即使自己刻意打扮成可爱的模样，气质也还是并不柔软吗？  
在商场消磨了半小时后，她决定离开。可是就在她准备迈出商场时，却在玻璃门上看到了自己的倒影。她被雨滴敲打过的头发还未完全干涸，两条麻花辫不知何时变得凌乱不堪，湿嗒嗒地垂在胸前，再加上刚才她那厌倦的眼神——她觉得自己的形象简直可以用滑稽来形容。  
一瞬间，气恼与懊悔涌上心头，但随即在她内心扩散开来的却是麻木与沮丧。明明决定不再在乎他人的目光，她却仍然困囿于此，这让她不禁对自己产生些许厌恶。她迈出商场，在街道上无意识地走了几步后，突然伸手把自己的头发解下。  
下一秒——  
“为什么要放下头发呢？刚才的发型很可爱啊。”  
八代让叶惊愕地回首。眼前是一个露出柔和微笑的女子，一双眼睛是清澈又沉郁的色彩，正如此时此刻天际不深不浅的蓝。细雨已经悄然停下，在残留的湿润空气中，她的发丝被夕阳安静地描绘着。那头长发本身就是蜂蜜一般的金黄。  
见八代让叶不语，她歪了一下头，补充道：“你散发也很好看。”  
风儿从树叶的罅隙间穿过，发出沙沙的声响。八代让叶以为自己会心脏狂跳，然而她的心从未像现在这样平静过。她拉开斜挎包的拉链。她只剩下一颗糖了——但她还剩下一颗糖。她宽慰地想，虽然自己丧失了一部分爱的能力，但她毕竟还渴望着爱。  
紧接着，八代让叶露出一个微笑。她知道自己的笑容比任何时候都更发自内心。  
她走上前去，问：“要吃糖吗？”


End file.
